Spencer and Aria
by Jem 4ever
Summary: Aria does something to upset Spencer. Will she be able to forgive her? Sorry I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Im doing another one of my favorite-couple-on-Pretty-Little-Liars story. I hope you guys like it.**

"Spence?" She said quietly walking into Spencer's room. She hoped Spencer would talk to her after their fight today.

"Aria? How did you get in?" Spencer asked.

"I uh-I used the key that you gave me." Aria replied holding up the key. "Can we talk, please?"

"Why should I listen? I heard what you said." Spencer asked with a little venom in her voice.

"I'm really sorry about that Spencer. Can we just talk please?" She was pleading now. "Just hear me out and then you can decide whether or not you want to talk to me again." Aria said her voice breaking. She hoped Spencer didn't pick the latter one.

Spencer sighed and got up to pull Aria the rest of the way in the room. She pulled her down on the bed before she spoke. "No Ar, I'm not that mad. I just-I didn't know what to think when I read that. And I'm really sorry, I should know not to listen to anything that 'A' says by now."

"So..your not mad at me?" Aria asked her voice breaking.

"No I'm not."

Aria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good...cause I really hate when you're mad at me."

"Come're. I'm sorry Ar." Spencer says and pulls Aria into a hug. "We're fine, alright? It was stupid of me to even think for _a second _that it was ok to listen to _~A._

Aria nodded. She was silent for a moment before she asked, "Do you want to text Em and Hanna to see if they want to come over?"

"Yeah sure. You can call Hanna and I'll call Em." Spencer said, getting her phone out and dialing Emily's number.

20 minutes later and the girls were all packed and ready to leave for the last minute decision of going to Spencer's lake house. They stopped at a gas station to fill up and stock up in soda and candy. The girls laughed and talked about everything and nothing at all, all while forgetting about _~A _school for the three-day weekend.

**Ok here it is! Hope you like it.**

**Reviews = Me happy :)**


	2. AN 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that if I don't get any reviews on this story by next Saturday (2-21-14), I'm going to take it down. Sorry but I have 0 reviews for it..so please review, even if its just 'good', 'bad', or 'cool.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter like you guys requested. I think this story will only be a two-shot. Thanks for reading and reviewing it guys!**

**Spoiler Alert: If any of you watch Castle but have NOT seen the end of season three or start of season four please DO NOT read this chapter. It will have spoilers in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Little Liars or Castle._ They both belong to heir respective owners.**

Once they were at the lake house, Spencer and Emily got the bags put of the back while Hanna and Aria went inside. They dropped the bags by the front knowing the others would take them upstairs later.

"So," Emily said, sitting down on the couch. Hanna sat down beside her and turned so she was laying with her head in Emily's lap. "Are you gonna tell us what you and Ar were fighting about?"

Spencer sighed. She knew that she was going to have to tell them sooner or later. She looked to Aria, who was sitting in front of the couch Emily and Hanna were sitting on, playing a game on Emily's phone. Spencer pulled out her own phone and scrolled to the -A message. She handed it to Emily.

"Is that..." Emily trailed off.

"Aria kissing Toby? Yes, it is. Did she actually do it? No, she didn't."

"So how did -A get a picture of them kissing?"

"Probably photoshopped it." Hanna said in a 'duh' voice.

Spencer nodded and Emily handed her the phone back. "So, what do you guys want to do?" She asked.

"Stay in where it's nice and cool." Hanna said. "Or we could go swimming." She suggested.

"That sounds fun." Arai said to her, only half listening. She was playing Temple Run on Emily's phone.

"What game are you playing?" Spencer asked, since she was the only one who couldn't see the screen.

"Temple Run."

Spencer nodded. "Well are we going swimming or not?" She asked.

The girls nodded and each went to their separate bedrooms to get changed. Once everyone had their swimsuit on, along with their towels and some sunscreen, the four headed out the door. They walked down the pathway to the lake.

"How cold do you think that water?" Hanna asked, setting her stuff down on the pier.

"I don't know, but you're about to find out!" Emily ran up behind her and pushed her in.

"Aaahhhh! Emily Marie Fields! That was not nice!" She yelled.

"No, but I thought it was funny!" Emily yelled back.

Back on the side of the lake, Spencer and Aria were cracking up. "Good one, Em!" Spencer yelled over to her. Meanwhile she didn't notice Aria slip away and go over to the shed that was by the house. Aria knew that there was a box that had water balloons in it and walked over to it. She grabbed a handful, taking a bowl off of a shelf and putting the deflated balloons in it.

Then she snuck back outside where the water hose was and quickly filled the balloons. Once that was finished, she ran back down to the lake and snuck up behind Spencer. When she close enough, Aria grabbed a water balloon out of the bowl and threw it at Spencer. It hit her square in the back, making her jump.

"Hey! Aria!" She yelled, once she turned around and saw that aria was the one that hit her. She ran over to her and grabbed a couple balloons from the bowl.

"Ahh!" Aria yelled, ducking and running away from Spencer. The two played for almost thirty minutes until they ran out of balloons.

"Race ya to the pier!" Aria yelled, as she took off towards it. She stopped for a split second to throw her flip flops off and then jumped in, Spencer seconds behind her. The four girls played games, and splashed each other, laughing the entire time before they decided they couldn't take the heat anymore and climbed out to dry off and go in.

Once they had dried off, Hanna and Aria were exhausted so they decided to go take a nap, while Emily and Spencer stayed downstairs and put a movie in. They decided to watch the marathon of Castle that was on TV once the movie had ended.

Season three had just ended and the two girls watched the tragic scene where Captain Montgomery gets shot and then Kate getting shot at his funeral. They watched with tears in their eyes as Lanie rode into the hospital on Kate begging her not to die on her. And they were both shocked to learn that Kate did not tell Lanie of her return, her having to learn of it from Detective Ryan, after he made a comment about the GSW victim at the crime scene.

Around 5:30 that afternoon, the marathon was over and Hanna and Aria came back downstairs.

"So, what's for supper?" Hanna asked, sitting down beside Emily on the couch.

"Well, how about we grill out? We haven't done that in forever and it's actually nice outside now." Spencer suggested. The other three girls nodded in agreement, and Spencer got up to make the hamburger patties in the kitchen. It took about 20-30 minutes for the hamburgers to cook, and to make a salad for Aria, since she didn't eat meant. (?)

After eating, Hanna and Aria helped clear everything off the table while Emily went to get a couple of towels. The four had decided to lay out and watch the sunset and then look at the stars for a while. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**I didn't think I was going to make this a multi shot, but it worked out.**

**Please leave reviews, they make my day!**


End file.
